vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
General Geir
|-| Alien Infection = |-| Xeno Leader = |-| DC Leader = General The ruthless and menacing former leader of the Demon Corps, a military branch of the VEGA Federation. He was once part of a failed Blood Amber experiment and is somehow involved with the first encounter with the Aliens. Along with the Aliens and his Demon Corps, he intends on absolutely destroying the Miner Rebellion and the Iron Star Company and after being fired he formed the Xeno Division to destroy the VEGA Federation too. However, prior to the events of Resurrection he has allied with the Miner Rebellion to help destroy the now rogue aliens and the backstabbing VEGA Federation. His appearance changed to become even more grotesque in Vendetta as he has mixed some type of Alien DNA into his Blood Amber shards to make them grow drastically and then turn mostly Green (Some Exceptions). The Crystals now cover nearly all his body and bulge out of his chest and covers his entire right arm, and the Crystals Cave into his right skull. He has gone insane during Outbreak as the alien infection began to corrupt his mind and body further. As of Eradication, he has been completely consumed by the Alien infection and Larus has ordered the Miner Rebellion to kill him to prevent the alien virus from spreading further. They succeed and Geir is laid to rest. History General Geir's past is mostly unknown. His disheveled appearance is attributed when he was part of an infamous Blood Amber experiment. He would only answer to one name, "Geir" and thus he got his name. General Geir somehow is in control of the Aliens and is influencing them into attacking the Miner Rebellion. Ruthless, contempting and brutal, he marches the Demon Corps into sectors controlled by the Miner Rebellion. Along with the invasion of the Aliens, he swiftly takes control of the sectors and savagely attacks all rebel bases during events. As of the Nemesis event, he refers to the Miner Rebellion as hardly worthy of his attention and that the uprising was merely a footnote in his logs. Prior to the events of Vengeance, General Geir was dismissed from the VEGA Federation for conspiring to commit treason and performing unsolicited experiments. He is deemed an extremely dangerous fugitive and his location is unknown. He first vowed revenge and now wants to exterminate both the VEGA Corporation and Miner Rebellion. But during Resurrection, in a shocking turn of events, he asked to form an alliance with the Miner Rebellion, citing that the Alien threat is a far greater threat than any of them were to each other. The rebels are waiting to discover whether his intentions are true. In Vendetta he has grown more grotesque with his Blood Amber shards green and growing larger and everywhere on his body. The Alien infection has spread to Geir from his visits to Colony 47. His mental state fell because of this and he became less understandable. He also ended up disliking Keres VII but decided that he will help bring revenge to her death. Later, in Eradication he seems to have deteriorated even further as the Alien Blood Amber virus he contracted from his visits to Colony 47 turned him into one of "them". He grew a more insect like appearance with a body structure similar to a Praying Mantis along with a gaping mouth and little Blood Amber shards left. His prosthetic remains and he has become a slave to the Aliens. After the events of Eradication, he was killed as his flagship burned into the abyss from his defeated Fortress. Profile General Geir has a gruesome appearance with Blood Amber shards embedded into his arm and a large portion of his face. He has a bulky, solid figure with rugged, pale skin and the white, military cropped hair - a figure accurate as a military commander.He lost an arm somehow that is replaced with a mechanical one. He greatly resents the Miner Rebellion and taunts them in a menacing, condescending and unimpressed manner. Trivia * General Geir is currently the only character with a notable prosthetic * General Geir is the only character who has gone through an appearance change * Players sometime joke that Geir takes Blood Amber as a drug and that he has taken it so much he has become it himself. ** Now with his new appearance some people joke that he mixed more drugs into the Blood Amber. *Geir has been affiliated with 3 factions as of now, this is the largest out of any character. Gallery Geir.png|Geir's First Appearence AlienGeir.png|Infected Geir's Full Body Art Character_9.png|Alienated Geir's Full Body Art AlienGeirBackround.jpeg|Infected Geir's First Transmission AlienGeirNoBackround.png|Infected Geir In Transmission (No Background) AlienGeirClose.png|Infected Geir Close Up AlienGeirBack.jpeg|Alienated Geir's First Transmission AlienGeirNoBack.png|Alienated Geir's First Transmission (No Backround) AlienGeirHD.JPG|Alien Geir Render ---- Category:Characters Category:Demon Corps Category:Xeno Division